Midnight Sun
by FuyuuVIII
Summary: Una piccola storia di detectives, malviventi ed un ragazzo troppo bello per essere vero. O forse no?


IO- Shut up! Sit down!  
G.J.- Eh? Che **** dici donna?  
IO- Se tu invece di passare il tuo tempo correndo dietro a Icchan studiassi ora lo sapresti, CAPRONE!  
G.J.- MA COME OSI? Io sono sexto arrancar, il R…  
IO- Per me potresti essere anche Elisabetta I d'Inghilterra, capra sei e capra rimani!  
G.J.- Maledetta!  
_ Io e Grimm-chan iniziamo a darcele di santa ragione, incuranti di tutto il resto; nel frattempo arriva Icchan che si avvicina ad Ulquiorra, perso in contemplazione_  
I.K.- Che diavolo stanno facendo 'sti due deficienti?  
U.S.- Combattono … più o meno …  
I.K.- Questo lo vedo anch'io, vorrei sapere il perché!  
U.S.- Deve essere come per gli animali, staranno segnando un territorio!  
I.K.- Seeeee, va beeeene! Ehy, voi due, EHY!  
_ Richiamate dall'urlo disumano di Ichigo ci stacchiamo … o meglio, io mi stacco dalla testa di Grimm, su cui mi ero appollaiata_  
IO- Icchan … ok, scusa, non arrabbiarti … Ichigo, finalmente sei arrivato!  
G.J.- Kurosaki!  
I.K.- Jaegerjaques! Come ti ha convinto?  
G.J.- Oh, bé … eh eh eh  
_ Si vede Grimm che ridacchiando come un ebete se ne va' a sedere vicino a Ulquiorra, che … NO, NON CI CREDO! Ma quella è UN'ESPRESSIONE?! Che shock! Un attimo per riprendermi … dicevo Ulqui-chan lo guarda con espressione schifata e si allontana, venendo verso di noi … ehy, no, perché verso di noi? Ho PAURAAA! _  
U.S.- Non ho intenzione di ucciderti, puoi anche smetterla di agitare quel coso (il crocifisso, per intenderci, dopotutto Ulqui-chan è il Conte Drrracula), sono solo venuta a chiederti quando si comincia questa farsa?  
IO- Impaziente?  
I.K.- Sì, prima iniziamo prima si finisce!  
IO- Cattiviii … Comunque s'inizia:

PRONTI, PARTENZA … VIAAA!

_**Schiffer E Jaegerjaques**_

_- PORCA PUTTANA!_  
Il rumore di una porta sbattuta con violenza e la dolce voce del proprietario dell'immobile avvisarono l'altro proprietario che Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, 28 anni ed investigatore privato dell'agenzia Las Noche da 5, era rientrato.  
Un ragazzo parecchio pallido osservò l'altro con i grandi occhi verdi, apatici come al solito.  
Ulquiorra Schiffer non era uno che si scomponeva per una porta sbattuta e qualche bestemmia; anzi, nei suoi 25 anni di vita non aveva mai perso la sua compostezza, probabilmente nulla era in grado di scuoterlo ...  
_- Hai mollato Cirucci?_  
_- Buongiorno anche a te, eh? Caffé!_  
L'uomo con i capelli azzurri si era buttato alla sua scrivania, lanciando la pistola sulla sua e la posta su quella del collega, accendendosi una sigaretta e afferrando la tazza di Caffé che gli veniva porta.  
_- Ti ha mollato lei?_  
_- FUCK IT!_  
Già detto che Ulquiorra non era uno che si scomponeva facilmente?! Perché CHIUNQUE altro avrebbe taciuto visto gli sguardi che Grimm lanciava prima a lui e poi alla pistola …  
_-Ah, ho capito, avete litigato, lei se ne andata sbattendo la porta e tu le hai tirato qualcosa dietro. __Non si farà più rivedere!_  
_- MA CHE CAZ… - _il Caffé che stava bevendo gli andò di traverso _- hai per caso piazzato delle microspie in casa mia?!_  
_- Tristemente ti conosco da quando avevi 5 anni ... E ti assicuro che da allora sei cambiato ben poco! ... e ciò aggrava la mia quanto mai nefasta e disgustosa abilità di capire cosa ti passa per la testa, SEMPRE, purtroppo. Sei rumoroso e fastidioso anche nei pensieri._  
_- Chiedo venia sua maestà, cercherò di smettere di pensare per non disturbarLa!_  
_- Non è che tu debba poi fare chissà quale sforzo._  
_- SENTI UN PO' TU! Vedi di volare basso che ..._  
Ulquiorra se una cosa aveva imparato nei quasi 23 anni di conoscenza con quella testa calda era l'arte di non ascoltare i suoi vaneggiamenti, così impegnato nella sacra arte dell'ignorare si diresse alla sua scrivania per smistare la posta.  
_- Lavoro!_  
_- E NON MI IGNO ... nh? Di che tipo? Legale?_  
Questa domanda potrà sembrare strana, ma questi due avevano il loro ufficio nel quartiere più periferico di New-Tokyo, Aka.  
Ora, questo ameno luogo faceva davvero onore al suo nome!  
Per intenderci era il genere di quartiere in cui se non fai attenzione e sei abbastanza forte al 2° passo ti ritrovi in qualche angolo morto, nudo e quasi certamente fatto a pezzetti.  
Era insomma il tipico posto in cui un poliziotto non si faceva vedere neanche per sbaglio.  
Però c'erano parecchi professionisti che come Ulquiorra e Grimm svolgevano la mansione di "braccio armato della legge" al posto loro; tuttavia viste le circostanze non era raro che la sottile linea fra legalità o illegalità venisse varcata e nello svolgere il loro lavoro non erano rari omicidi, pestaggi e minacce.  
La polizia sapeva tutto ma chiudeva tutti e due gli occhi, e mentre c'era anche le orecchie e la bocca, poiché senza quelli come loro probabilmente Aka avrebbe finito per divorare tutta New Tokyo.  
Insomma lì l'unica legge universalmente riconosciuta era quella del più forte, potevi fare tutto finché eri abbastanza in gamba da non farti uccidere.  
In Aka solo questo poteva fermare, non c'erano ne leggi ne punizioni, solo vita e morte.  
_- Del tipo che ci procura di solito Urahara-san!_  
_- GRANDE! Quell'uomo ci trova sempre dei lavori divertenti. Cos'è 'sta volta?_  
Ulquiorra lo guardò inespressivo trattenendosi a stento: avrebbe potuto ricordargli la settimana in ospedale che gli aveva portato l'ultima volta il lavorare per QUELLO e tutti gli accidenti che gli aveva tirato dietro, oltre al solenne giuramento di non averci mai più a che fare.  
Avrebbe potuto, certo, ma si sa, i soldi non hanno odore né colore.  
_- Sosuke Aizen! Sta' combinando qualcosa di losco e Urhara-san vuole sapere cosa. Ti inserirai come sua guardia del corpo e lo terrai d'occhio per un po'._  
_- Ma che palle! E io che mi aspettavo chissà cosa. Va bé, quando inizio?_  
Il moretto osservò con espressione vacua l'orologio a muro sopra la porta, per poi riportare l'attenzione sul partner.  
_- Esattamente fra 3 ore devi trovarti davanti al ; vestiti elegante e registra tutto. _  
_- CHECCOSA? MA CI VUOLE UN ORA E QUARANTA SOLO PER ARRIVARCI! -_ Grimm afferrò al volo la giacca, gli occhiali con videocamera dall'armadietto delle meraviglie e la pistola per poi correre fuori dalla porta, probabilmente diretto al suo appartamento per una doccia veloce e cambiarsi _- Merda Ulquiorra, questa me la paghi!_

Grimm, impettito dietro il suo obbiettivo con il suo completo inamidato, si chiedeva cosa diavolo ci facesse uno come Sosuke Aizen in quel posto ... cioè, non di preciso in quel locale, che per inciso era uno dei più costosi e raffinati di New Tokyo, ma proprio in quella parte della città.  
Il tipo aveva un mente malata e l'innata capacità di costringere gl'altri ad uniformarsi a lui ... in pratica era un politico nato!  
Il suo posto era il quartiere Shin, il cuore di New Tokyo, dove risiedevano i vertici politici, economici, scientifici e religiosi del posto, non quei quartieri periferici dove dalle sue fonti bazzicava di solito.  
Come al solito Urahara gli aveva affibbiato una grana ... bha, almeno pagava bene!  
_- Tra quanto tocca a lui Gin?_  
Ed ecco un tipo che dava i brividi anche ad uno come lui: Ichimaru Gin, 29 anni appena compiuti e già braccio destro di Sosuke Aizen, 35 anni ed uno tra i più potenti mafiosi della zona.  
_- Tra pochi minuti dovrebbe essere il suo turno signore_.  
Ma di cosa stavano parlando?  
Se voi aveste letto i rapporti come ha fatto il piccolo Grimm ... E sì, conta anche se Ulquiorra gli ha fatto il riassunto al telefono mentre si recava sul posto ... sapreste che al si esibisce la nuova fiamma di Aizen.  
Ed eccolo che sale sul palco: capelli ARANCIONI corti, pantaloni in pelle a vita bassa neri, scalzo e con una maglietta bianca in un qualche materiale che ricordava drammaticamente la carta velina per quanto era trasparente, fece la sua comparsa iniziando a cantare la stella del locale, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
E da quel momento per Grimm non esistette nient'altro in quella sala, solo quel corpo e quella voce ... Tanto la telecamera negli occhiali era teleguidata da Ulquiorra!  
Grimm lo vedeva, vedeva come tutti fossero caduti preda dell'incantesimo di quel ragazzo: era in qualche modo ipnotizzante con quelle movenze e la sua voce, bassa ed un po' roca, che ti avvolgeva.  
_- Straordinario, vero?_  
Grimm ci mise un po' a capire che stava parlando con lui.  
_- Signore?_  
_- Quel ragazzo possiede carisma da vendere, ma non solo. Ogni persona di questa sala è nelle sue mani, sono tutti totalmente persi in lui, ha il controllo assoluto su ognuno._  
Grimm strinse i pugni frustrato, quel bastardo ce l'aveva scritto in faccia cosa pensava: lui controlla tutti, ma IO possiedo LUI.  
E a Grimm, senza sapere il perché, dava un dannato fastidio questa convinzione, avrebbe voluto gridarglielo in faccia che era un illuso, che un ragazzo come quello non apparteneva a nessuno, tanto meno ad un verme come lui.  
Ma il lavoro era lavoro, quindi ingoiò la frustrazione e stette zitto.  
E aspettò con calma la fine dello spettacolo, per poi vedere il ragazzo venire verso di loro, sedersi sulle gambe di Aizen e iniziare un bacio che probabilmente mirava ad entrare nel Guiness.  
Quando finalmente si il ragazzo parve accorgersi di lui.  
_- E tu chi sei?_  
_- La mia nuova guardia del corpo, Grimmjow._  
_- E che fine ha fatto quello psicopatico di Szayel ... No, aspetta, qualcosa mi dice che non voglio saperlo._  
_- Bravo ragazzo!_  
_- Fottiti Gin-san._

**ALCUNE PRECISAZIONI:**  
**Quando si dice stroncata dalla critica!**  
**Per la storia:****  
Volevo solo precisare che questa fic è il prologo ideale di un altra che sto' scrivendo, quindi non preoccupatevi se i personaggi, soprattutto Ichigo, sembrano OOC.**  
**In realtà non è così e nel continuo si scoprirà anche PERCHE' Ichigo si comporta in quel modo; e poi è comunque una AU, penso siano normali delle variazioni di carattere essendo stati gli eventi vissuti completamente diversi da quelli del manga!**  
**Invece per la scena di Grimm nel locale non ho voluto intendere una dichiarazione d'amore eterno, per ora è la semplice attrazione fisica che lo spinge verso il fragolino.  
****Per quanto riguarda le ultime righe prima degli asterischi non sono un mio commento personale, ma un discorso fra i personaggi.  
**  
IO- Ed il capitolo 1 è finito!  
G.J.- Kurosaki…  
I.K.- Con Aizen … Sono finito con …  
G.J.- MI METTI LE CORNA CON QUEL FOTTUTO VECCHIACCIO?! MA IO TI AMMAZZO!  
_ I due, incuranti del resto, iniziano a darsele di santa ragione … o bé, finché non se la prendono con me … _  
S.A.- Ci terrei a precisare che non sono un vecchiaccio. Sono uno Shinigami nel pieno delle forze! ^_^**  
IO- Pst … mi sa che si è incazzato, nervo scoperto? … Pst  
G.I.- Pst … sì sì. Certo che il capitano fa davvero paura quando è così, ma finché non arriva a 3 nervetti non c'è da preoccuparsi … Pst  
S.A.- Voi due! Di cosa state parlando, ESATTAMENTE?!  
IO+G.I.- N-n-nulla Aizen-sama |  
S.A.- I.O. N.O.N. S.O.N.O. V.E.C.C.H.I.O.!  
IO+G.I.- PAURAAAaaa!  
U.S.- Visto che sono tutti … impegnati (anche Aizen-sama, è evidente che questo posto gli fa' male)… vi do' io appuntamento alla prossima storia: SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
